Numéro 38
by Synea et Yhhy
Summary: C'était la trente-huitième fois. Cela faisait trente-huit fois que Magnus venait dans cette bibliothèque. Pour ne strictement rien lire.


C'était la trente-huitième fois.

Cela faisait trente-huit fois que Magnus venait dans cette bibliothèque. Pour ne strictement rien lire.

Oui, il empruntait. Dorénavant trois fois par semaine. Un tas de livres. Différents à chaque fois. Sauf qu'il le savait. Il ne les lirait jamais.

Idiot.

C'était à cause lui. Le bibliothécaire. « Alec Lightwood ». C'était écrit sur son badge.

Brun aux yeux verts.

Ténébreux.

Un jour en passant devant la bibliothèque il avait croisé son regard. Intense. Il était en train de ranger des livres dans un rayon et les yeux de Magnus étaient tombés sur son badge. C'était comme ça qu'il avait su qu'il travaillait ici. Le jour qui avait suivi, il était allé emprunter des livres dans cette bibliothèque. Et la routine avait commencé à s'installer.

Peut-on tomber amoureux uniquement d'un regard ?

Magnus n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question.

Et à chacune de ses visites, il était incapable d'aller lui adresser la parole. Parce qu'Alexander était trop charmant. Parce qu'il avait déjà ses fans girls. Parce qu'il avait le regard perçant. Et c'était trop dur pour lui. De toute manière Alexander ne s'intéresserait jamais à un fantôme. C'était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle.

Alors pourquoi continuait-il de venir à la bibliothèque ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

En face de lui, le rayon « Histoire ».

Magnus était devant un choix cornélien.

« Mythologie grecque » ou « Légende du Roi Arthur » ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se mit à réfléchir.

« Si j'étais Alexander, je prendrais quel livre ? »

Vide.

Absolu.

Il n'était ni bibliothécaire, ni passionné de lecture.

Quand quelqu'un lui effleura l'épaule, un sentiment d'agacement s'insinua en lui. Il était en pleine réflexion, qui pouvait bien le déranger ?!

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Sa voix était suave.

Magnus échappa de ses mains un des livres qu'il portait.

Puis un autre.

Et un dernier.

Les yeux émeraudes qui lui sondaient l'âme étaient tout sauf naturel. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il se baissa pour ramasser les bouquins échappés, confus. Ne venait-il pas de se ridiculiser devant la seule personne qu'il voulait impressionner ?

Echec.

Il hocha la tête, complètement déboussolé en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas répondu à la question du bibliothécaire.

« Oui ? Non ? Je sais pas trop… Je cherche un livre. »

C'était – et de très loin – sa pire réplique de tous les temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de répondre « je cherche un livre » ? Évidemment qu'il en cherchait un. Il était dans une bibliothèque. Alexander le regardait amusé par la situation.

Traître.

« Je pense que j'ai le livre qu'il vous faut. Suivez-moi »

Alexander l'entraîna dans un dédale de rayons. Magnus essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre. Gardant son calme. Essayant de garder son calme derrière ce bel inconnu.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant une étagère. Prit un livre sans hésiter un seul instant et se retourna vers Magnus, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen. Très beau bouquin. »

Magnus attrapa le livre. Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à Alexander. Il lut la quatrième de couverture, intrigué. Et l'envie déferla, avec violence. Une envie proche de l'irraisonnable. Lire. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à connaître le moindre petit détail. Aimer les personnages, au-delà du possible. Passer toute la nuit à mieux les connaître.

Magnus se mit à sourire.

« Oui… Il a l'air très bien. »

* * *

Magnus était scotché à son livre. Depuis qu'Alexander le lui avait conseillé, il ne cessait de le lire dès qu'il avait un moment.

Dans le tram.

Dans le train.

Dans son lit.

Discrètement au travail.

Avant un rendez-vous médical.

Se sentant démuni à chaque fois qu'un de ses personnages préférés était triste, en colère ou malheureux.

Et Darcy…

Surtout lui d'ailleurs.

Magnus était tombé amoureux d'un héros de roman sexy et fictif. Il se sentait presque honteux.

Presque.

Mais son arrogance, sa fierté et sa beauté transformées en loyauté et gentillesse au fil des chapitres le rendait totalement parfait.

Et Elisabeth…

Elle avait tellement de chance. Elle était tout ce que Magnus ne pouvait être. Forte. Sûre d'elle. Intelligente. Lectrice.

Elle était l'incarnation parfaite de ce à quoi Magnus aspirait pour séduire Alexander. Sauf qu'il le savait très bien, il ne pourrait jamais être une femme aussi séduisante qu'elle.

Il se mordit le bout de ses ongles vernis. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui plaisait. Cependant, il réalisait que depuis qu'il connaissait Alexander, sa liste de « choses ridicules » s'était étrangement rallongée.

Comme emprunter quelques livres, trois fois par semaine, sans en lire aucun.

Comme en avoir pris un seul la dernière fois.

Comme ne plus être retourné à la bibliothèque depuis.

Parce qu'il s'en rendait enfin compte. Cela prenait du temps de lire un bouquin. Surtout quand on n'en a pas l'habitude. Alexander avait dû comprendre. C'était pour ça qu'il n'osait plus y retourner depuis quelques jours. De toute façon, il lui restait encore un chapitre à lire. Un chapitre qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de clôturer. Parce que ça voudrait dire pleins de choses.

Que l'histoire était terminée.

Qu'il n'aurait plus de nouvelles de Darcy ni d'Elisabeth.

Qu'il devrait retourner le rendre à la bibliothèque.

Et sur ce dernier point, il n'en avait pas le courage. Alors il attendait. Regardant _Orgueils et Préjugés_ sur sa table de nuit. Chaque soir. Sans l'ouvrir.

Et puis un jour, il craqua. Parce que c'était trop difficile. Parce qu'il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire de Jane Austen.

Et il fut surprit. Pas par l'ultime paragraphe. Mais parce que, glissé à la dernière page, un bout de papier était scotché.

Quatre mots.

Dix chiffres.

« Alexander Lightwood.

07 81 42 87 91

Ecris-moi. »

Magnus eut un sourire doux et sucré. Finalement, peut-être valait-il une Elisabeth Bennet ?

Il attrapa son portable avec une rapidité légendaire et composa son numéro. Il réfléchit cinq bonnes minutes à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui envoyer puis se lança enfin.

« Pour Alexander Lightwood :

_Orgueils et Préjugés_ était génial. Merci de me l'avoir conseillé.

19 h 30, demain au café du théâtre ?

Magnus Bane »

* * *

Alexander ruminait. Cela faisait dix jours que son bel inconnu n'était pas revenu à la bibliothèque. Et le temps paraissait tellement long. Il appréciait énormément de le voir pendant sa journée de travail. Il trouvait ses petites manies adorables.

Comme lorsqu'il hésitait entre deux bouquins pendant plusieurs minutes.

Comme lorsqu'il arpentait les rayons sans avoir la moindre idée de celui dans lequel il se trouvait.

Comme lorsque ses yeux dorés se plantaient dans les siens avant de fuir.

Mon Dieu, Alec avait terriblement besoin de le revoir. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas à la bibliothèque ? Peut-être avait-il eu marre de trouver une fois de plus son numéro dans un livre emprunté ? Peut-être avait-il fait comme si de rien n'était à chaque fois ? Alec avait dû enlever à tous ses retours le bout de papier scotché à la dernière page, intact. Pourtant, il n'était pas fou. Cet inconnu le regardait. Tout le temps. A partir du moment où il entrait dans le bâtiment. Jusqu'au moment où il en sortait.

Alec se mit à sourire. Encore une fois il pensait à lui. Cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien. Juste son regard profond. Il soupira et commença le rangement des retours. Plus qu'une petite heure, et il rentrerait enfin chez lui.

Quand le rideau de fer fut enfin baissé, Alexander prit le temps de regarder l'heure. 18 h 47. Et un nouveau message. Ses yeux pétillaient.

Magnus.

Très joli prénom.

Proche d'un nom de personnage de livre.

Finalement ses trente-sept essais infructueux n'avaient pas été vains. Parce qu'au trente-huitième, Magnus lui avait enfin envoyé un message. Et dire qu'il avait failli abandonner. Il rigola doucement.

« Pour Magnus Bane :

Non.

Ce soir, 19 h 30. »

Il était hors de question qu'il passe un jour de plus sans le voir.

Son bel inconnu.

* * *

_**20 h 07.**_

_**Deux hommes sont en train de boire un café. Ils ne se connaissent pas. En fait, ils sont en train d'apprendre à se connaître. Parce que ça fait un moment qu'ils s'observent. Quelque chose comme quatre mois. Ils discutent de beaucoup de choses. Futiles ou non. **_**D'Orgueils et Préjugés**_** aussi quelque fois. Magnus en parle tellement avec passion qu'Alec n'ose pas lui dire que c'est un classique parmi tant d'autre. Parce que Darcy et Elisabeth. Parce que Jane et Bingley. Et Alexander est heureux de pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage. Et Magnus est heureux de pouvoir enfin parler à Alexander. Et de cette étrange rencontre va naître une longue relation. Longue et belle. **_

_**Grâce à un numéro de téléphone.**_

_**Grâce à un acharnement.**_

_**Trente-huit fois pour être exact. **_


End file.
